


Misunderstandings

by orphan_account



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-29
Updated: 2014-08-29
Packaged: 2018-02-15 07:57:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2221437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arthur is heading home to his boyfriend but he hears things coming from the apartment and assumes the worst</p>
            </blockquote>





	Misunderstandings

Arthur was standing outside his boy friend Merlin's apartment door about to knock when he heard Merlins voice.

"Stop that that tickles" he heard Merlin giggle. Arthur stopped. Who was he talking to?

"Ok ok Sweetheart no more kisses" Arthur heard. Arthur felt a sudden flash of anger run through him as he burst through the door not even bothering to knock. Arthur automatically looked at Merlin but instead of seeing a random man kissing his boyfriend he saw Merlin holding a small black lab who was licking his face while Gwaine sat on the chair drinking a cup of tea. Merlin's head turned to look at who just burst into his home. When he saw it was Arthur he jumped up with the puppy and brought it over for Arthur to see.

"Look isn't it cute? Gwaine is puppy sitting for a friend and brought Sweetheart over when he came to hang out" said Merlin excitedly

Arthur looked at the puppy that Merlin was holding up to face as it licked his nose.

"Yes Merlin the puppy is very cute but why don't you give it back to Gwaine so we can go on our date I made dinner reservations at your favorite restaurant" Arthur said. He smiled as he watched his boyfriends face light up. Merlin quickly gave Gwaine back the puppy and started to get ready as Gwaine slipped out the door with Sweetheart in his arms.

Later that night

Merlin and Arthur were laying on the couch together watching the TV. Arthur had a arm around Merlin's waist and had him pulled against his chest.

"Hey Arthur" said Merlin

"Yeah love?"

"Why did you look upset when you came in earlier?" Asked Merlin. Arthur paused he didn't want to explain that he thought some man was kissing Merlin so instead he just shrugged.

"I didn't think I looked upset" responded Arthur

"Oh must have been me" said Merlin.

"Must have been" agreed Arthur as he kissed the top of Merlin's head and returned his attention back to the TV.


End file.
